Along with the development of electronic industries, electronic products have a trend towards miniaturization and high performance, and accordingly multi-layer boards are developed so as to increase the layout area for the layout through interlayer connection techniques, and meet demands for high-density integrated circuits and meanwhile reduce the thickness of packaging substrates. In modern applications of component carrier technology, sophisticated electronic functionality is implemented.
Although existing methods of manufacturing component carriers are powerful, there is still room for improvement in terms of simplifying the manufacturing process.